Take This To Your Grave
by A Young Volcano
Summary: Allie Winchester is not your typical 12-year-old-she's Dean Winchester's daughter, and her brother, Danny, is his son. Starting off with season 3, this fic will follow the journey of Dean's kids throughout season 3, as Dean rides a highway to Hell. With Dean on his way to torture, what will these two young Winchesters' do? Read and find out. (RE-POST)
1. Prologue

**Okay, so I've posted this fic twice before. I thought I'd try again, because I LOVED that people loved this story. And honestly, I'm taking a little too long to write. Trying to give myself some time, and hoping that this fic will gain more attention, considering how well my other OC fics are doing. So, if anyone is just getting to reading this, I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Supernatural. I only own Allie, Danny, and their mom.**

* * *

"No, baby, don't do that. That'll just ruin the whole thing." Allie frowned, looking at her mother in confusion. Erin smiled at that look. "You look just like your dad when you give me that look." Allie grinned.

"Speaking of Dad. When's he coming? You said he'd be coming around soon, right?" Erin nodded, turning back to the counter, and finished chopping up the onions.

"He should be around any day now." She looked up suddenly, as the barking grew louder. Closer. She swallowed back the lump in her throat, turning to Allie with a reassuring smile on her face. "Why don't you do me a favor and get your stuff packed? Your's and Danny's? We'll only be here until morning, and I want to be able to just go. Don't bother leaving out any clothes, though. We're just gonna be in the car for a little while anyway." Allie nodded, leaving the knife she held on the counter.

"Sure." Erin smoothed out Allie's hair as she walked away, heading over to the closet. Erin sighed, and turned right back to the window, her eyes growing wider, and more terrified by the second. She grabbed the bag with the mix of powders in it, and poured it in front of the window, then the door, and then she went into the bathroom and poured it in front of the window in there. She had to hurry; she didn't know how much longer she had left.

Erin was going to miss her children, more than anything. And she prayed Dean wouldn't take them hunting, that the kids would get out of that motel room before they saw anything. Danny was only five years old. Allie...Allie was just too good. She didn't deserve this, any of this, neither of her children did. They deserved to be home. They deserved to be home, and be kids, for as long as they could, they needed to be kept away from the monsters. But that wouldn't happen. Not with Dean.

Hunting was his life. Hunting was all he'd ever known, and he wouldn't stop, not for a second. Not as long as the monsters were still up and kicking.

Erin sighed, and finished her note, stuffing it in an envelope tucked at the bottom of her duffel. She turned to the window suddenly, as the growling, and the howling grew closer. She called for her children, and grabbed Danny's backpack, putting it on him. Allie grabbed her own, despite Erin not giving her orders to.

"Allie, honey, grab your duffel. And take mine." Allie did as told, and Erin grabbed Allie's chin as she turned to her mother, forcing Allie to look her in the eye. "I want you to take your brother to that bus station across the road, as fast as you can. Don't look back, don't you _dare _look back. Do you understand me?" Allie hesitated, her eyes going wide in fear, but she nodded.

"Mommy, what's going on. You're scaring me." Erin turned to her son, and pulled her children close, kissing their heads.

"Don't be scared, kids. Don't ever be scared. You're dad'll protect you. Allie, call Bobby. His number is in my phone, ask him where your dad is, and don't speak to anyone else but him and your dad. Okay?" Allie nodded again. She was shaking, but she would be brave. For her mom. "I love you both, more than you know." She winced, looking up at the window, as the dogs grew closer. "Now go."

Danny didn't need to be told twice. He ran outside, with his sister right behind him-that is, until Allie heard her mother scream.

Allie's eyes went even wider, and she screamed herself at the sight-blood was splattered across the walls. Erin's clothes were torn to shreds...and so was Erin.

Allie's nightmare had come true.


	2. Bad Day At Black Rock

**Okay. So, this is a re-post. This story starts off on episode 3 of season 3, with Allie and Danny. I've posted this a couple times, but I was hoping that maybe it would work out better this time. These chapters are going to be a little inconsistent, because I'm working on other stories as well. They could be long, they could be short, I might post a chapter every week, I might post one every once in a while. We'll see how it goes.**

**Thanks to those who followed and favorited, despite my only posting the Prologue!** _BlazeMary, _**I'm sorry the prologue was so short, but this first chapter makes up for that! I promise! I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Supernatural, the Winchesters', or any other SPN character. Only Allie and Danny.**

* * *

Allie looked down, as her brother tugged on her sleeve. She knelt to his height, frowning at his tear-streaked face, and pouting lip.

"Danny, it's nine o'clock. What're you doing up?" He rubbed his eyes, sniffing.

"I had a bad dream." Allie smiled sadly at him, lifting the five-year-old up and holding him tight, stroking his dirty blonde hair.

"Well it's over now. No more bad dreams for you, I _promise. _C'mon. I'll lay down with you-but just until you fall asleep. Okay?" Danny nodded. And so Allie set him down, and took his hand, going up the stairs and into his room. Allie sat on the end of Danny's bed, and tucked the covers up to his chin, looking him in the eyes with the same smile on her face, the one their mother used to use when she was trying to get them to sleep.

"Will you sing for me, Allie-Cat? Please?" She sighed, but nodded. He smiled brightly as she started to hum the tune, and then started to sing.

_"Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song, and make it better. Remember, to let her into your heart. Then you can start to make it better. Hey Jude, don't be afraid. You were made to go out and get her. The minute, you let her under your skin, then you'll begin to make it better. And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain. Don't carry the world upon your shoulders. For well you know that it's a fool, who plays it cool, by making his world a little colder."_

Danny smiled even further, singing the nah nah nah's. Allie smiled again, but kept singing.

_"Hey Jude, don't let me down. You have found her, now go and get her. Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start, to make it better. So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin. You're waiting for someone to perform with. And don't you know that it's just you? Hey Jude, you'll do. The movement you need is on your shoulder." _

Danny's eyes were full of sleep. But he yawned, and rolled over, singing the next set of nah nah nah's. Allie brushed his hair away from his eyes, staring at him as he slowly drifted to sleep.

_"Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song, and make it better. Remember, to let her under your skin. Then you'll begin to make it better."_

She finished the song, kissed Danny's forehead, and left his room silently, shutting off the light as she did. She hesitated outside the door right across the hall from her brother's room, but built up the courage and pushed open the door, walking slowly into what used to be her mother's room. She walked over to her mother's bed, and dug through her purse, grabbing her cellphone. And just as Erin had told her to do, she punched in the numbers for a speed dial that should lead her right to her and Danny's father.

"I'm guessin' this is an emergency, considerin' that you haven't spoken to me in ten years."

"Is this Bobby Singer?" Bobby frowned. The person was a girl, but she certainly wasn't Erin Carnegie. Erin didn't have any friends, so who in the hell could it be?

"Yeah. Who's this? And how in the hell did you get this number?"

"I'm Erin's daughter. I was wondering if you could get into touch with my dad, his number isn't here." Oh. So Erin had a kid she hadn't told him about. Fan-fucking-tastic.

"Who's yer daddy."

"Winchester, Dean Winchester." Bobby almost spat out his coffee, but rolled his eyes instead. It was only a matter of time before some kid called claiming to be Dean's. He wasn't surprised about Dean having a kid-he was surprised that it just so happened to be Erin's kid, too.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks." Allie hung up the phone, and sat down on her mom's bed, relief rushing over her. The old man didn't hang up, so that was a good sign. The only problem was when Dean would get there. God knows where he was and what he was doing. Allie needed to know, because she wasn't sure how much longer Danny could stand to be eating macaroni and cheese. It seemed to be all Allie could find in the cupboards. She could go hunting, but she didn't want to bring Danny with her, and she couldn't just leave him there alone. They were stuck there, with no way into town and no way out of the house. And frankly, Allie couldn't take it anymore. She had to tell someone what had happened, and what she saw. And if she had to tell anyone, she would tell no one, absolutely _no one _but her dad.

* * *

Dean was cut off, mid-rant when his phone rang. He cursed the thing, but dug through his pocket and pulled out the cell phone, answering it without looking at the caller id.

"What."

_"I don't give a damn about where you are. I don't give a damn about what you're doing, you go to Pennsylvania, and you do it now." _Dean Winchester finally did it. He lost his cool. As soon as Bobby had said Pennsylvania, he thought about Erin and his kids.

"What happened?" There was a long pause.

_"Uh...I don't know. Your girl just said that she needed to talk to you."_

"You have the number right there?" Bobby picked up the number, while Dean gestured for Sam to get out something to write it down on. Bobby read it out, Sam wrote it down, and as soon as Dean hung up on Bobby, he called the number, refusing to look at Sam the entire time.

Allie picked up as soon as it had started ringing, her grip on the phone shakey. "Daddy?" Dean didn't dare let out the breath he was holding. Not until he knew what was going on.

"Hey sweetheart. Are you and your brother okay? What's going on, huh?" Allie was quiet. All Dean heard was her walking down stairs as silently as possible in the old house, and shutting a door behind her. She had gone down to the basement.

"It's Mom. The last time she left on a hunt, she took me and Danny with her. She'd been acting...strange." Dean frowned.

"Strange how, Al?" Allie paused, at a loss for words.

"Just plain strange. She felt the need to be with us every second she could, she took us wherever she went." Allie paused again, longer this time. "The last time we saw her, she was loosing her mind. I swear, she finally cracked. She was jumping at random times, screaming for no reason. She just kept saying that they were getting closer-"

"Wait, _they? _Who's _they_?" Allie sighed, sounding defeated.

"I don't know, Dad. All I know was that she was losing it. And she had this-this powder, that she'd mixed with salt and some plant I'd never seen. She was laying it down all around the motel room, and the bathroom. She was trying to keep something out. Something invisible, something that-" She stopped.

Allie was struggling to keep her emotions in track, Dean could tell. And he sure as hell didn't want to hear it over the phone, and not be able to hold her, tell her it would all be okay. "I'll be right there. Just sit tight until morning. Get some sleep. Lock the doors, don't let anyone in, don't answer the phone unless it's this number, and do _not, _under any _circumstances, _cry. Don't cry, Allie-Cat. Not until I'm there." Allie sniffled.

"I miss you, Dad." Dean's heart nearly broke at the tone her voice had taken. She sounded broken, lost and scared. She sounded like she was six years old again, crawling into his bed and asking him to protect her from the monsters.

"I miss you, too. I'll be there by morning."

"Okay. G'night, Dad."

"Get some sleep, sweetheart. I'll see you soon."

* * *

Allie snapped the phone shut, and let out the breath she'd been holding since her and Danny had gotten home. Their dad was on his way, he'd be there by morning. She didn't have to worry anymore, she didn't have to be the adult anymore, Dean would take the reins. And Allie could spill the beans, let it all out, and finally start to be herself again-she could start to be a kid again. And so she went to sleep feeling like she had something to look forward to when morning came. Her dad would be there. They could all be together, and be a family, and tough it out together, as they should. She could let it all go. She could lift this weight off her shoulders. She could feel somewhat like a kid, even. And she was counting down the minutes until her dad got there.

* * *

Allie blinked her eyes open, the smell of bacon filling her nose. She sat straight up, and smiled brightly, leaping out of bed. Bacon meant someone had gone shopping. Bacon meant someone was there besides herself and Danny. Bacon meant Dean. She paused outside the kitchen, and peeked around the corner. She frowned, her brow furrowed when she didn't see Dean anywhere.

"Wha-" She screamed, as Dean scooped her up, hugging her tightly. But when she looked up and was met with eyes very much like her own, she grinned. Dean laughed, his eyes crinkling just as she had imagined they would.

"How's my baby girl?" Allie pulled her arms free of his tight grip, and threw them around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. Dean kissed her head, hugging her tighter. "God, I missed you."

"I missed you too, Dad." Dean sighed, setting her on her feet. He lifted her chin up, frowning at the tears in her eyes, and the crack in her voice. "You're...you're not gonna just leave us here, are you?" Dean frowned further.

"Now why would you-" Allie pointed at the stove, cutting him off.

"Bacon means you're here. But it also means you're not gonna stay." Dean shook his head, cradling her face.

"Allison Mary Winchester. You wouldn't have called Bobby if there wasn't trouble. I am _not _leaving until I know that you're both going to be all right. You understand me?" Allie nodded. Dean smiled at her reassuringly. "Don't worry. Whatever happened, you can tell me, and we'll figure out what to do. Okay?" Allie nodded again. "Okay. Now c'mon, you're probably starving."

"DO I SMELL BACON?! ALLIE, IS-" Danny stopped mid-sentence, as he caught sight of Dean. He smiled so brightly, Dean and Allie couldn't help but laugh. "DAD!"

"Danny!" Dean mocked, and held his arms open, at the ready. Danny leaped right into them, the excitement refusing to leave his face. Dean laughed again, hugging Danny tight. "Hey, Danny boy."

"Hey, Dad."

"You just came down for the bacon, didn't you?"

"Yes. Yes I did." Allie rolled her eyes. Dean nodded, and set Danny down. Allie went to help, but Dean blocked her way, forcing her to take a seat. Allie knew the drill, but she couldn't help it. She'd been like a mother hen for months now, what with Erin being in and out of the picture, being even more unpredictable than Dean. It was hard to quit the habits she picked up. Dean waited until Allie and Danny were done eating, right before Danny was about to go and watch cartoons.

"Guys, has your mom told you about who I've been hunting with?" Allie and Danny both nodded.

"Yeah. She told us you were hunting with your brother." Danny replied for them both. He didn't know what hunting was, but he knew it wasn't a good job. And he was never to do it.

"And that your dad was dead, and we've heard about the Gate to Hell being opened. Mom didn't know if it was you at first, though. She had to call Ellen to be sure." Dean nodded slowly.

"Okay. Good. Danny, you can go ahead and watch your cartoons now." Danny grinned.

"Awesome." He jumped down from his seat and ran into the living room. Dean nodded to the other exit from the kitchen, towards the office, and Allie followed him. She shut the door behind them, and as soon as she took a seat with Dean, she finished the story she'd started the night before.

"Mom's...Mom's dead. She, um...she was killed by something only she could see. It had to be something big, like a bear, or a big cat, maybe even a huge dog. I didn't see anything, I only saw her...k-killed." Allie shut up for a moment, fighting back the tears. Dean rubbed soothing circles on her back, his brows furrowed in worry.

"You don't have to say anything, Al. It's okay. Let it out." Allie looked at Dean with watery eyes, and a quivering lip. Dean pulled her close, and just like that, she lost her control.

"She was ripped to shreds. I-I didn't know what to do, Dad, she was everywhere. And then Danny was scared, and he wanted to know what was going on. He almost saw everything! I left her there, and the police have been calling constantly. I can't-I-" Dean shushed her, holding her tighter, and stroked her hair, trying to calm her down. Allie sobbed again, crawling onto Dean's lap. The girl was tall, but she was a stick. Barely had any meat on her, she was practically light as a feather to Dean. He couldn't of cared less about that.

"Allie, I want you to listen to me, okay?" Allie nodded. "What happened to your mother was _not, _under _any_ circumstances, your fault. Do you understand?" Allie nodded again. "Okay." Allie sniffled, biting her quivering lip.

"Do you know what could've done that?" Dean hesitated.

"I don't think-" Allie cut him off, pleading with her eyes silently as well.

"Please just tell me, Daddy. I _want_ to know." Dean hesitated again, shaking his head.

"No. If you want to know, you can find out yourself. I don't think you should know, but if you look yourself, I'm not going to stop you."

"Okay." Allie got off of Dean's lap, and stood, crossing her arms. "I managed to get Mom's stuff. It's in her room." Dean nodded.

"All right. Go get your brother, tell him to get dressed and pack a bag. Sam and I have a job, and we need to get going. He should already be there." Allie nodded, but paused when she had her hand on the door. She turned to Dean, hugging him tightly.

"Welcome home."

* * *

Allie and Danny slunked along behind their dad and uncle-well, Allie did. Danny was excited. Erin had never let Allie go on hunts with her dad, but Danny had never even gone hunting with his mom. This was an entirely new thing to him, so the kid was practically jumping for joy.

"Alright, guys, don't touch anything that looks dangerous. No weapons, at all, do you understand me?" Dean was looking between the two. Sam was surprised. He hadn't seen Dean be authoritative, he never was. He only did this with his kids, and it seemed to be all new ground to Danny, so who knew what he would do? The siblings both nodded. Danny didn't look so sure, though. Dean knelt down to Danny's height. "I mean it, Danny. Don't touch anything that looks dangerous. I want you to promise me you'll stick with your sister, and do what she tells you to." Danny nodded solemnly.

"I won't touch anything, Dad. Honest. I'll listen to Allie and do what she tells me to. I promise." Dean nodded.

"Okay. Good." He smiled, and stood back up, as the elevator stopped. Danny was running out of it as soon as the doors opened, and he turned back, an excited grin spread on his face. Sam was shocked. He was way too hyperactive. How was he _Dean's_ kid?

"C'mon, let's go! Hurry uuuuup!" Allie laughed at him, following her dad and his brother as they passed her and Danny. Dean opened up the locker as they reached it, with Allie and Sam each holding a flashlight. Danny grabbed Allie's hand, staring at the locker with wide eyes. She frowned, kneeling to his height, ignoring Sam and Dean for the moment.

"Danny, what's wrong?" He shook his head slightly. "Are you scared? Do you wanna wait out here? I'll wait with you. We don't have to go in there." Danny swallowed. He slowly shook his head again. "Just hold onto my hand. I'll be right next to you. Dad and Uncle Sam will go ahead of us, and you don't have to do anything you don't want to. Okay?" He finally nodded. Allie stood back up, and followed after Sam and Dean, walking with Danny at his own pace. He had gasped when he saw the blood, and hid behind Allie, burying his face in her back.

"Hey, it's okay. Shhh. You're okay. It's just a little blood, it's not yours, or mine, or Uncle Sam's, or Dad's. We're all fine. Nothing's gonna happen to you. I promised you, didn't I? What'd I promise you?" Allie was kneeling in front of her little brother again, keeping his eyes on hers.

"You promised that-that nothing would happen. Not as long as I'm with you." Allie smiled.

"Yeah. That's it. C'mon, let's go see what those people took." Danny nodded, and Allie stood back up once again, pulling Danny with her as she looked through the storage unit. Dean had watched both scenes, along with Sam. They shared a look, and a silent agreement was made. Danny wouldn't go on hunts. Not ever. Not even when they were investigating. Allie took Danny over where Dean and Sam hadn't gotten yet. She pushed open the iron gate, and it creaked open. She held Danny's hand tight, looking around the place.

"Land mines. Guns. They must've known what they were looking for." Danny tugged on her hand, pointing to the shelf with the boxes. One was missing. She smiled, ruffling his hair. "Good job, Danny. You figured it out. Dad, over here!" She turned back to the boxes, looking over the symbols. "Hey, these are kinda like the boxes we found in the basement, aren't they? What'd Mom call them...curse boxes?" Danny nodded. "They're built to keep the power of the cursed object inside. Right?" She turned to Sam and Dean. Sam nodded.

"Yeah. Is there one missing?" Allie nodded, smiling at Danny.

"Danny figured it out." Dean grinned at Danny, ruffling his hair.

"That's my boy. Good job, buddy." A smile crossed the boy's face. Allie let out a breath of relief, seeing that smile cross his face. Danny was fine. He'd always be okay. As long as his sister was by his side.

* * *

Dean pulled up next to the car that was next to the apartment building. He read off the license plate number, and Sam confirmed it. Dean tisked.

"Should've blocked out the plates before they parked in front of the security camera." He sing-songed. Allie rolled her eyes. Idiots. Even Danny knew that-well, their family was a little messed up. Okay, so knowing that wasn't supposed to be common knowledge to kids. But they weren't just normal kids. They were Winchester kids. They knew way more than they should, it was part of the description. "All right, you two stay here. Don't open the door for anyone, and if someone besides me or Sam gets inside this car, you run. Got it?" The siblings both nodded. Sam and Dean climbed out of the car, and went into the apartment building.

* * *

Danny was sitting in the backseat, playing with his cars. Allie had her knees up to her chest, and her sketchpad in front of her. The kids were occupied, and calm. Dean was laying out the tickets on the hood of the Impala, chuckling to himself. Allie looked over at Danny, as his stomach rumbled. He turned to Allie, shaking his head slowly. But she turned towards the front anyway.

"Dad, Dan's stomach just growled!" Dean turned back to the kids, and nodded.

"We're gonna eat in a minute. Can you wait, bud?" Danny nodded. Dean smiled reassuringly, turning back to the tickets. Sam was talking on the phone with Bobby, who Allie had learned was an old friend of John's. He practically raised her dad and uncle, according to Sam. And according to her dad, they, being her and Danny, would be meeting him soon. She knew exactly what that meant, but she didn't plan on moping until she got there, and she could hide somewhere and mope as much as she pleased. She hated school. She didn't like being stuck somewhere without her parents, she'd rather be with them hunting. And she knew Danny didn't like it, either. She didn't want that for her little brother. She wanted them to stick together, like a family should. But she knew that wouldn't happen. Not as long as monsters still hid in the dark.

_"Hey, how's Dean's kid doing? The girl seemed a little shaken up on the phone."_ Sam looked back at Allie and Danny. Danny just looked hungry, staring at the Biggersons' sign. Allie was staring into space, looking miserable. Her eyes said something was wrong, but he couldn't tell what.

"Dean said Allie saw her mother get killed. Apparently, Erin sold her soul about ten years ago." Bobby sighed. "The boy, Danny, he seems fine. I don't think he saw anything, but he's five. I don't think he even knows what happened to his mother." Bobby spluttered, when he heard Sam say that.

_"Wait, there's more than one?"_

Sam frowned. He figured Bobby knew, but apparently he hadn't. "Yeah."

_"Are they both Erin's?"_ Sam frowned further.

"Yeah." Bobby grumbled a curse under his breath.

_"Dean's not gonna take them huntin', is he?"_

"Nah, I don't think so. They're smart, Bobby, too smart for hunting. They need to be in school."

_"Well, they're welcome here. Dean knows that."_

"Yeah. All right, thanks Bobby."

_"You're still an idjit."_ Bobby hung up on Sam after that. Sam stuffed the watch he picked up in his pocket, along with the rabbit's foot, and went back to the Impala.

"Who's hungry?" Danny shot right up, and got out of the car as quick as he could. Allie laughed at him, and the older Winchesters' smiled at the kid's excitement.

"Can we go eat now? Can we?" Dean ruffled his hair, after picking up his lottery tickets. Allie took Danny's hand, following Sam and Dean up to the restaurant. "I don't have to order from the kiddie menu, do I?"

"Yes, Danny, you do." Danny pouted at Allie, showing off his big grey-blue eyes, darker blonde hair. She sighed. "That puppy dog look isn't gonna work on me, little bro. It worked on Mom, but it sure isn't gonna work for me." Danny pouted further, but went into the place before Allie, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I say we hit Vegas, pull a little Rain Man. Well, you can be Rain Man."

"NO!" Dean frowned, turning to his kids. "No Vegas. Please, Dad, for the love of all things holy, not _Vegas._"

"Last time we went there, you left us at a casino with at least three Elvis impersonators. They kept hitting on Allie-whatever _that _means." Dean's eyes went ablaze with anger, turning to Allie. She held her hands up defensively.

"It's not my fault they thought I was sixteen." Dean clenched his jaw, but turned back to Sam in defeat.

"Definitely no Vegas." Allie and Danny grinned at each other in success, giving each other a high-five. Dean turned back to them quickly, but by then they'd gone back to normal. Danny was looking relieved, Allie had no expression of emotion. Everything was good.

"Hi, table for four please." Sam said to the host. The old man grinned, and yelled at the top of his lungs, "CONGRATULATIONS!"

Confetti fell from the ceiling. A few workers came out with a huge check, handing it to Sam and Dean. Allie hid behind Sam, and Danny hid behind Dean as a picture was taken, and the host explained that they were the millionth customer at a Biggersons'. Dean had the biggest grin on his face, and Sam just looked uncomfortable. But after that, they were sat down, and told to get anything and everything. It would be completely free. Sam got out his laptop to do some research. Allie ordered for Danny and herself before Danny went to argue, but she knew exactly what he wanted. He'd been begging for a burger for the past three weeks, but they ran out of beef the last time Erin made burgers. He'd be satisfied as long as he was eating some meat. Dean and Danny were eating as much as they could hold. Allie was disgusted. She didn't even finish the veggie burger she ordered.

"Bobby's right. Lore goes way back. Pure hoodoo." Dean shot Sam a look, his eyes darting to his son. Sam nodded as discretely as he could. Dean then started to wince. Danny and Sam laughed. Allie did, too. A waitress then came by, asking if Sam wanted a refill. It spilled over, and Allie raised a brow, her eyes catching what the woman was doing. She bumped her dad's arm, and gestured for him to get up. When Dean shot her a questioning look, she raised her eyebrows, nodding to the bathroom, and Dean got up as soon as she did. He didn't know why she wanted to go, but he knew that she had...lady stuff. And he dared not question her. She heard Sam freak out when his coffee spilled all over him. She managed to slip the foot from the woman, though, and rushed to the bathroom after she had. She wasn't lying, she really did have to go. Sitting in that car too long without pissing herself was a gift, but if she waited any longer, she was sure her bladder was going to explode. The door opened again after she'd locked the stall shut behind her. She frowned, but pulled her feet onto the toilet seat, when the other woman didn't go into a stall.

"I know you're in here. Just give me the foot, and I won't hurt you."

Allie frowned. So she was going to have to pull the hiding-from-my-stalker card. It seemed like the best excuse in this situation, anyway.

"Look, lady, I don't know what you're talking about. I just came in here to avoid a kid who won't take a hint."

"Having boy trouble then? Why not have your daddy deal with it? He looks tough."

"No, I can handle myself. My dad's too overprotective as it is. I don't want the kid dead, I just want him to leave me alone."

"And what will hiding in a bathroom do? He'll just keep coming back. He won't leave you alone. You just have to tell him the truth." Oh, great. She wasn't going to give up. She knew Allie had the foot, and she wanted it. She wanted it _bad_.

"I'll do that. Just not today. But thanks for the advice!" The lady wasn't falling for it. She sighed, and busted open the door. Allie smiled sheepishly. "Hehe. Uh...hi there." The woman smirked.

"You have been a very, _very_ naughty girl."

* * *

Dean hesitated, but opened the door, and only had to look through two stalls before he found Allie, who was curled up on the floor, shaking and cradling her head. He felt some relief in finding her, but he didn't like _how_ he found her. He knelt right by her, lifting her up. Her head lolled slightly, but then she blinked, wincing at the pain coming from her head, trying to focus her eyes on Dean.

"Dad?" He sighed, standing up and carrying her in his arms. "I saw her take the foot. I thought that if _I_ grabbed it from her, she wouldn't hurt me."

"Allie, I want you to stay out of this stuff, okay? I don't want you getting hurt. I know you want to help, and that's great, but this stuff is dangerous. We've already lost your mother, and I don't want to lose you, too." Allie slowly nodded, curling up closer to her dad.

"I won't. I promise. I don't want to get into a fight again. It's not as fun as it looks, trust me." Dean couldn't help but chuckle at her. She smiled. "You're not mad at me, are you, Daddy?"

"Of course not baby girl." Allie nodded. Dean kissed her head, smiling right back at her.

Oh no, Dean wasn't mad at Allie. He was mad at himself.

* * *

Allie grumbled, cradling her head as she sat up, checking out her surroundings. The Impala was parked outside the same apartment building as before, with Dean and Sam walking out of it. Dean hurried a little when he caught Allie's eye, but he was on the phone with Bobby. Sam stopped suddenly, though. Danny frowned, while Allie just curled up near the window, wincing at the pain still. Danny frowned even further as Sam started doing something. And when he climbed into the Impala with one shoe missing, Allie's head pounded even more as Danny laughed.

"Danny, could you quiet down?" He quieted down at his sister's request, knowing that if she was asking him that, she was in some serious pain. Dean dug through his coat pocket, and handed Allie a pill bottle, and then a bottle of water. Allie looked at him with a frown.

"It'll help with the pain." That was all it took for her to take one and chug the water down. She didn't need to be told twice. The pills were tossed back into the front seat, and Allie was curled up on the seat, falling fast asleep again. Danny was shooting worried looks at his sister, and meeting his dad's eyes at the same time. Dean smiled reassuringly. "She'll be fine. She just needs to sleep it off. Why don't you get some sleep too, Danny boy?"

And then Danny was curled up against his side, and sleeping soundly. Both of them were. For now, that is.

* * *

Sam shook Allie lightly while Dean grabbed Danny and carried him into the motel room. Allie sat right up, glancing around her in confusion, rubbing her head. Her head still hurt, but just barely.

"Uncle Sam?" He smiled softly at her, and gestured for her to get out of the car. "Where are we?"

"A motel. Your dad's going after that Bela chick. You, me and your brother are staying here." Allie frowned, but nodded, and got out of the car, heading straight into the motel room. Dean turned when she did, grabbing her by the shoulders to stop her, and looked her over.

"How's your head?" She squinted at him, the lights making her head pound slightly.

"Fine." She pushed him away slightly, raising a brow when he started to worry a little too much. "Really, Daddy, I'm fine. I'm just tired still." Dean shot her a look, but nodded, and she turned, laying down on a bed next to Danny, and they were back to back. Allie was asleep in seconds.

Sam frowned at Dean when he walked in, sighing. "What am I even supposed to do, Dean?"

"Nothing, nothing." He grabbed a chair, turning it around. "I want you to sit right here, and do nothing. Just sit. Don't even move. Don't even scratch your nose!" Sam nodded, taking a seat in the chair. Dean paused, though, his eyes darting towards his kids. "But could you-"

"I'll wake her up in an hour. Make sure she's all right." Dean hesitated, but nodded, smiling slightly and gratefully. Then he walked out the door.

* * *

Sam was rocking in the chair. He'd already woken Allie up and checked on her, and all she'd wanted was to go to the bathroom. She had laid back down, and fell asleep again as soon as her head hit the pillow. But the sound of electricity crackling woke Danny up now, and the air conditioner in the room started to smoke up.

"Oh, come on, I-" Danny turned to his sister, and shook her awake, his eyes wide. She groaned when she caught sight of it, and made Sam sit down, dealing with it herself when it caught on fire. "I didn't-"

"Shut up, Uncle Sam, we know you didn't. Just-just stay there, I can handle this." Allie turned to Danny, putting her hair up in a ponytail. "Dan, toss me an extra blanket." Danny nodded, and got one from the bed-the one him and his sister both mutually hated. Allie beat the fire out, and sighed, collapsing into a chair. And then Sam fell out of his. And he knocked himself out. Danny collapsed onto the bed, groaning. Allie got up, but groaned. One of her famous headaches hit her, doubled in pain with the damage she'd done earlier. And she tried to keep herself steady, but collapsed, pulling the curtains with her. Danny jumped up, and stared at the strange men in the window with wide eyes. They both smiled at him.

And then there was one.

* * *

Allie came to when the men were duck taping her and her family to some chairs. She groaned at the pounding in her head, and Sam's attention peaked. He came straight to, and looked up, spotting her right across from him, with her baby brother sitting on the bed, staring at the scene with terrified eyes.

"Danny. Danny, look at me." Danny looked up, but he couldn't stop shaking. Sam smiled at him, trying his best to calm the little boy down. "We're gonna be fine. Don't worry, okay? Your dad'll be back soon."

"Oh, he's awake!" One of the men, the one who had taped Sam up announced, smiling at him.

The guy who was taping Allie up smiled at her, as she blinked, adjusting her eyes to the light. "You're back with us, too, eh?"

"We didn't have to touch either of you! The big guy knocked himself out, and you just fell apart there, sweetheart!"

"Don't call me that." Allie growled, glaring at the one who wasn't taping her up. She deemed him Billy Bob Joe, seeing that he acted like the biggest redneck ever. The other guy was just The Creeper. The Creeper walked around Allie, and looked Sam in the eye, with a frown on his face.

"I used to think your friend Gordon sent me..." An annoyed look took over Sam's face.

"Gordon? Oh, come on-" The Creeper cut Sam off. The kids both frowned, sharing the same confused look, and they turned right back to the adults, asking their question in unison.

"Who's Gordon?" The Creeper stopped explaining himself, and the three adults turned to the kids. The Creeper smirked. Sam's face grew cold, defensive. He hadn't felt protective before, but now he did. And he needed to make sure these kids didn't know a thing. Just as Dean wanted.

"They don't know anything. Just let them go." The Creeper shook his head.

"Can't do that. They might know more than you believe me to think." The Creeper paused, but continued what he had been saying before Sam cut him off. "Gordon sent me, because he asked me to track you down and put a bullet in your brain." Sam sighed.

"Great. Sounds just like him."

"But as it turns out...I'm on a mission from God." _Slap! _Right across Sam's face. Allie winced, and ducked her head, turning to look Danny in the eye, and smiled at him as best as she could.

'We'll be fine.' She mouthed at him. She only hoped that he'd believe it.

* * *

Sam had blood streaming from his nose, and his face was starting to bruise when Billy Bob Joe threw some water at him. Allie and Danny were just sitting there, not knowing what to do. Allie was trying her best to keep Danny distracted, but there was nothing to keep _her_ distracted from what was going on.

"You were part of that demon plan to open the gate, weren't you?"

"We did everything we could to stop it." Sam defended himself, and Allie winced when The Creeper yelled at him.

"Lie, lie, lie! You were in on it. And you know what they're next move is, don't you?" Sam shook his head.

"No, I don't, okay? You're wrong about all of this." The Creeper just wouldn't believe him, though. He kept pushing it.

"Where are they gonna hit us next?" Sam sighed. And waited. And then The Creeper slapped him again, yelling, "Where?!" The Creeper sighed, when Sam didn't say. "Gordon told me about you, Sam. About your powers." Allie frowned, but kept her brother distracted, having a quiet conversation with him in the corner where Billy Bob Joe had stuck them. "You're some kind of weirdo psychic freak." Sam defended himself again, even more persistent this time.

"No, I'm not, not anymore. I have no powers, no visions. It just-" _Slap!_ Right across the face again, with The Creeper yelling 'Lie!' this time.

"Now no more lies. There's an army of demons out there, pushing at a world already on the brink." His eyes darted to Allie and Danny, and then back at Sam. "You wouldn't want any of those demons to hurt your niece and nephew, now, would you?" Sam's face grew stone cold, once again, and he glared at the man.

"They'll never be hurt by a demon. Not as long as I'm still here." The Creeper smirked.

"Good. So maybe you can understand why we can't take any chances." The Creeper pulled a gun from his waistband.

"Whoa, whoa, okay. Now, hold on a minute." Billy Bob Joe grabbed a hold of The Creeper's shoulder, trying to stop him.

"Kubrick-" The Creeper-now known as Kubrick-cut Billy Bob Joe off.

"No! You saw what happened, Creedie. Ask yourself-why are we here? Because you saw a picture on the web? Because we chose _this _motel instead of another? Luck like that doesn't just _happen._"

Sam interrupted, trying to save his butt once more. "Look, I can explain all of that." Kubrick pointed a finger at him, but didn't look at him.

"Shut up." Sam sighed once more. "It's God, Creedie. He led us here for one reason-to do his work. This is destiny." Kubrick turned back to Sam, and pointed the gun at his head. There was indeed a gun cock in the room-but it wasn't Kubrick's gun.

"No destiny." Creedie and Kubrick turned to Dean, who had his gun pointed at Kubrick. "Just a rabbit's foot."

Creedie held his hands up in surrender, but Kubrick just smirked. "Put the gun down, son. Or you're gonna be scraping brain off the wall."

Danny's eyes went wide when Kubrick said that. He darted right up, and climbed onto Allie's lap, curling up into a tight ball. Allie shushed him, setting her chin on his head, and humming a song to try and keep him calm.

Dean waved the gun. "Oh, this thing?" Creedie frowned. Kubrick nodded.

"Yeah, that thing." Dean shrugged, setting it down.

"Okay. But, you see, there's something about me that you don't know." He picked up a pen, and Kubrick turned to him, pointing his gun at Dean now.

"Yeah? What would that be?" Dean smirked.

"It's my lucky day." He tossed the pen, and it shot right into the barrel of Kubrick's gun. Dean bust out laughing, making a smile spread on Danny's face. "Oh, my God, did you see that shot!" Creedie went to punch him, but ran right into the wall, knocking himself out. Dean smiled, picking up the television remote next. Kubrick pulled the pen out of his gun. "I'm amazing." Dean chucked the remote, and it hit Kubrick straight in the head, knocking him out as well. Allie raised a brow, and Danny giggled. Sam just stared at Dean, looking like an insulted head cheerleader at tryouts. Dean smiled even further, saying "I'm Batman," in a Christian Bale voice. Allie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. You're Batman." Sam said with so much sarcasm, you could taste it. Dean frowned. Danny giggled some more.

* * *

Sam threw some powder into the pit, and Danny curled up closer to Allie's side, burrowing into her jacket. Allie held him tighter as she leaned against the headstone she was sitting against, staring at the scene. Dean was scratching off some scratch tickets, using every ounce of luck he had.

"All right. Bone ash, cayenne pepper. That should do it." Sam announced, standing up.

"One second." Sam sighed. Allie did, too.

"Dad-"

"Hey, watch it baby girl. I'm bringing home the bacon." Sam sighed once more. Allie just rolled her eyes, and Dean smirked, sticking the tickets in his jacket, that was laying on the headstone Allie was leaning against. He grabbed the rabbit's foot from his jacket as he did, and turned back around to Sam. "All right. Say goodbye to the wascawy wabbit."

Just as Dean held it up over the pit, a gun cocked behind them. Dean turned, Sam looked up, and Allie hugged Danny even closer, shielding as much of him as she could.

"I think you'll find that belongs to me. Or, you know...whatever." There was a pause. The eldest Winchesters' just stared at Bela. Allie dared not move, and met her dad's eyes. He smiled at her slightly in comfort, turning back to Bela. "Put the foot down, honey."

"No." Dean argued, smirking now. "You're not gonna shoot anybody. See, I happen to be able to read people. Okay, you're a thief. Fine. But you're not-" Bela cut him off with the pull of a trigger, and Sam grunted, clutching his shoulder as he fell back because of the impact. Allie jumped, and Danny did as well, whimpering. Allie shushed him, holding him even tighter. "Son of a-"

"Back off, tiger." Bela cut Dean off once more, stopping him in his tracks. Sam stood back up, clutching his shoulder, and trying his best to stop the bleeding. "Back off. You make one more move, and I'll pull the trigger. You've got the luck, Dean. You I can't hit." Bela turned her gun back to Sam, pointing it straight at him. "But your brother-him I can't miss."

Dean turned back to Sam, and Sam shrugged. Dean turned back to Bela, looking even more pissed off at her than before. "What the hell is wrong with you?! You just go around shooting people like that?!"

"Relax." Bela said. "It's a shoulder hit. I can aim. Besides, who here _hasn't _shot a few people? Excluding your children, of course." Dean's angry expression dropped, and grew frustrated. "Put the rabbit's foot on the ground now."

"All right!" Dean yelled at her, holding his hands up in surrender. "All right. Take it easy." He bent down slowly, with Bela watching his every move. "Think fast." He said, and tossed the rabbit's foot at her. And she caught it, falling for Dean's trick. He smirked. Bela cursed.

"Now, what do you say we destroy that ugly ass piece of dead thing?" Bela sighed. She walked forward, and tossed the foot into the pit.

"Thanks very much." They all looked at the pit, as the thing started to burn. "I'm out $1.5 million and on the bad side of a very powerful, fairly pyschotic buyer."

"Wow. I really don't feel bad about that. Sam?" Dean asked.

"No. Not even a little." Sam said, smirking. He turned to Allie. "What about you?" Allie shook her head. Bela hummed, turning around, heading back to her car.

"Maybe next time, I'll hang _you _out to dry."

"Oh, don't go away angry. Just go away." Dean complained. Allie felt Bela tugging on his jacket, and when she turned to finally walk away, she reached into her pocket and grabbed the tickets.

"Have a nice night, Winchesters'."

* * *

"You good?" Dean asked Sam, as they walked back to the Impala. Dean had a sleeping Danny in his arms, and Allie was stumbling along, with Sam carrying the shovel.

"I'll live." Sam replied. Allie rubbed her eyes, yawning.

"I guess we're back to normal now, huh? No good luck. No bad luck." Dean stopped suddenly. "Oh. I forgot. We're at $46,000." Dean grinned, digging through his pocket. Allie walked ahead of them, going straight to the Impala. She heard him falter, start to panic, and she smirked when he realized they were gone and started to complain. Bela honked her car horn as she drove away, and Dean yelled at the top of his lungs. "SON OF A BITCH!"

"Dad? Why're you yelling?" Danny grumbled, covering his ears. Sam fought off a smile.

"Sorry, Danny. Go and get in the car, go back to sleep. Okay?" Danny nodded, and Dean set him down. Allie ushered Danny into the car, and leaned against it, digging the tickets out of her pocket, and stuffing them into Dean's hand as he approached. A huge smirk spread on his face, and he laughed, hugging Allie tight. She smiled as well, hugging him back.

"Don't make a big deal out of this, Dad. Please?" Dean chuckled again, nodding.

"Sure thing, sweetheart." Dean let her go, and she climbed into the Impala. Danny curled up into her side, and she hugged him tight, falling asleep to the music her parents' shared a love of.

She had her doubts about being with her dad, but...maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.


	3. Sin City

**Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed! **_xRachelxBrowniex_**, **_EmilyAnnGibbs-McGarett_**, thanks so much for the love!**

**I warned you guys these chapters would be inconsistent-this chapter's going to be pretty short. Only a little over 1,000 words. But I hope you guys like it anyway! Read on!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Supernatural.**

* * *

Danny watched with curious eyes, his chin in his hands, not even sitting in his chair. Dean smiled, when he looked at Danny, ruffling his hair.

"Go find your sister for me, Dan." Danny sighed, but got down from the chair, grumbling and pouting as he left the room. He found Allie in the bathroom, with her sketchbook in her lap. She frowned, setting it aside, and leaning over the side of the tub.

"What're you pouting about, buddy? Huh?" Danny pointed to the stairs.

"Dad sent me to find you. I think he wants you downstairs." Allie nodded, and climbed out of the tub, taking her sketchbook and pencil case with her, taking Danny's hand as she reached the door. They walked downstairs, and Danny let go of Allie's hand as they reached the bottom step, taking off to Bobby's study. Allie was close behind, and raised a brow when Dean stopped her in the hallway, though.

"Hey, listen-" Allie cut him off, smiling.

"Uncle Sammy already told me. He found some omens in Ohio, and you guys _are_ going, right?" Dean nodded, kissing her forehead.

"We'll be back soon. Do your work, eat your greens, and be good for Bobby. You can tell your brother that, too." Allie nodded, giving him two thumbs up.

"Aye aye, cap'n." Dean smiled at her, and walked past her. She sighed, and headed into the study, putting her hands on her hips when she caught sight of her baby brother. "DANNY!" He jumped, and turned to her with wide eyes. She smirked. "Come on. We both have homework to do." He sighed, but got up, and walked past Allie and Bobby with a pout set on his face.

"First Dad, and now you. You used to be fun." Danny grumbled.

"Watch it, kid. You're talking to the queen of fun." She leaned forward, whispering to him as they walked down the hallway. "We'll search the house for Dad and Uncle Sam's old stuff after we're done our homework. Okay?"

Danny grinned. "All hail the queen."

* * *

Danny squealed when his bare feet hit the water. He leaped out of it, running straight into his sister. She laughed at him.

"It's okay, Dan, the water's perfect! C'mon, get in there!" Danny shook his head quickly, shivering. Allie raised a brow. "That water is not the _least_ bit cold, Daniel, now get in there." Danny's eyes went wide as she said his full name, and he ran right into the water, plunging into it head first. Allie cheered, clapping her hands, and ran in after him, with the two of them laughing.

They screeched, and laughed, and cheered as they played in the river. Bobby looked over to check on them, smiled for a second, and then turned back to the target with the Colt. But when he did, a blonde was standing there. She smirked, staring at him with crossed arms. "Cute piece."

"Who are you?" Bobby asked. She didn't answer him, though, and went on.

"It won't stop a demon, if that's what you think."

"How the hell would _you_ know?" Bobby shot back at her. Allie and Danny were still distracted, playing in the river.

"Oh, I don't know." She blinked, and when she opened her eyes, they were pure black. Bobby's eyes darted to Dean's kids, and then back at her, pointing the gun straight at her. "Call it an educated guess." Her eyes darted to the kids, too, and then back at Bobby. "I don't want to hurt them."

"Not now." She sighed. Bobby paused. "But just my luck. Found a subject for test fire." He cocked the gun. The blonde laughed.

"Luck has nothing to do with it. But hey, by all means." She held her arms open, stepping in front of the target. "Take your best shot." Bobby hesitated. The demon put her arms down, looking away, and then right back at him. "Are you gonna stand there like a pantywaist, or are you gonna shoot me?!" _Bang!_ Allie and Danny didn't even blink an eye. The blonde looked up at him, even more pissed off than before. "Ouch. That smarts a little."

"What do you want?" Bobby asked, putting the gun down. She put her arms down, taking a step forward.

"Peace on Earth. A new shirt. Now...do you want me to help you out with that gun or not?"

* * *

Allie frowned, as Bobby yelled for her and her brother.

"C'mon, we have to go! Yer daddy's in trouble, as usual." Allie couldn't help but laugh, and raced Danny to Bobby's car, running through the junkyard.

The girl was with him. The blonde girl. Allie didn't trust her-not one bit.

* * *

Bobby stepped out of the car, telling Allie to stay there with her brother. She frowned, as him and the blonde got out of the car. The blonde stayed in the shadows, but Bobby moved forward as a man was about to attack Sam. He pulled the trigger, but missed and got a statue. Danny jumped. Allie grabbed his hand, squeezing it tight, but watching with a confused look on her face. The man who had attempted to attack Sam became known as a demon to her, as he threw Bobby with just a flick of his hand. He went and burst through the front door, after knocking Sam out of the way and into his own car.

Allie wanted to jump out of the car, but she stayed where she was, and grabbed Danny, holding him tight.

Sam knelt near Bobby, but Bobby just gave him the gun, telling him to go. Sam turned, and the blonde came out of the shadows, revealing herself to him. She told him something, but Allie couldn't hear it. She couldn't hear anything but her brother's worried little voice.

"Where's Dad? Allie, is Bobby gonna be okay?" She nodded, turning to look him in the eye, and smiled.

"Dad's fine. He's here, Uncle Sam's going after him right now. Bobby'll be fine, he's gonna get back in the car in just a minute, okay?" She looked back up, and sighed. "We'll all be just fine."


End file.
